


Conversations

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Sad, liam is dependent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a conversation between Niall and Liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on my tumblr mullingarstyls and my wattpad LizzieCox

"Hey, Niall?"

 

_"Yeah, Liam?"_

 

"I really miss you."

 

_"I really miss you, too."_

 

"Love you."

 

_"Love you too, Liam."_

 

~~~

 

"Hey Niall?"

 

_"Yeah, Li?"_

 

"They hurt me again."

 

_"Why?"_

 

"Because I talk to you."

 

_"Just ignore them."_

 

"Okay. Love you."

 

_"And I love you, Liam."_

 

~~~

 

"Niall, Niall!"

 

_"Liam, are you okay?"_

 

"No, I am NOT okay!"

 

_"What is it?"_

 

"I can't stand how much I miss you..."

 

_"..."_

 

"N-Niall?"

 

~~~

 

"Niall, I can't take it anymore!"

 

_"You can. Just stay strong."_

 

"I'll try, but I want to die."

 

_"Stay alive please. I love you."_

 

"I love you, too."

 

~~~

 

_"Liam, I'm home. Are you there?"_

 

"..."

 

_"Oh god, Liam! Breathe!"_

 

"..."

 

_"You're losing too much blood, Liam!"_

 

"..."

 

_"Why didn't you stay strong? Why didn't you hold on, Liam? Why?"_

 

~~~

 


End file.
